The present invention relates generally to a network element for use in a telecommunications network in which the bandwidth utilized by various signals is dialably managed so as to improve efficiency. This management is selectively performed on an STS, VT, or data cell or packet basis.
Network elements that manage bandwidth to improve efficiency exist, such as SONET add/drop multiplexers and SONET cross connects. However, such devices traditionally manage bandwidth at a STS or a virtual tributary (VT) level. In recent years, more and more data services are being added to telecommunications networks. As data services are added to telecommunications networks, the need for more efficient use of bandwidth by data services will grow. However, the need for efficient use of bandwidth by synchronous time division multiplexed (TDM) signals will remain. Thus, there is a need for products that address the changing the telecommunications environment by permitting network operators to efficiently and dialably manage bandwidth utilized by both traditional TDM signals and data signals, such as ATM traffic.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for efficiently managing bandwidth in a telecommunications network carrying both TDM services and data services. By efficiently managing bandwidth, network operators are able to save money on capital expenditures for equipment and thereby keep operating costs down. In the highly competitive telecommunications services arena, this provides network operators with a competitive advantage.
An embodiment of the present invention provides a network element that is outfitted to accept signals from a telecommunications network. The signals are then routed to an STS selector that routes the signals to a bandwidth management device. The bandwidth management device for each signal being dialably selectable by a network operator. The bandwidth management devices include a device for managing signals on an STS level, on a VT level, and on a data packet or cell level. For simplicity purposes, the word cell, as used hereinafter, shall be understood to mean cell or packet, as the principles of the present invention are as easily applicable to packet-based signals as they are to cell-based signals.
An embodiment of the present invention provides a network element for managing bandwidth capable of circuit-based multiplexing at and STS-n and a VT-n level and capable of cell-based multiplexing.
An embodiment of the present invention provides that the device for managing signals at a cell level, manages both the virtual channel and virtual path of ATM cells.
It is thus an object of present invention to selectively and effectively manage bandwidth utilized within telecommunications networks having both circuit-based and cell-based traffic.
It is a further object of an embodiment of the present invention to selectively and effectively manage bandwidth utilized within a telecommunications network having both TDM and ATM signals.
It is a further object of an embodiment of the present invention to selectively and effectively manage bandwidth at an STS level, at a VT level, or at a virtual channel and virtual path level.